


The Summer Festival

by celsin16



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celsin16/pseuds/celsin16
Summary: Marinette's life has always been crazy.From talking creatures who give superpowers, to villains who destroy high school dances, she has had to face all sorts of challenges. However, there is one thing that still bothers her to this very day:Adrien Agreste, her model, piano-playing crush with the way too beautiful eyes.However, after the spring ball hosted by her school, she had gained a newfound confidence to face this huge threat and was finally finding her balance when it came to her very strange love life. That is until she met a new challenger in her video game-like life:Luka Couffaine, the punk, mystery boy with the power to change everything.Not only that, but when all of a sudden a mysterious force threatens to put Marinette, Paris, and everyone she loves in danger, the entire fate of her loved ones will rest on her shoulder's yet again.So the question is, will our young hero manage to save the day once again? Will she manage to take down this new enemy and figure out the truth? And most importantly... will she able to figure out who her heart truly belongs to?.





	1. Instagram posts and screaming teenagers

**Marinette's POV:**

Given my life and its craziness I'm not too surprised when things turn haywire all of a sudden.

I mean, flying cars and screaming civilians on every street? Just an everyday thing.

Magical creatures who speak to me and ever disappearing buildings? Pffft, morning workout.

A guy dressed up in a cat-themed leather suit who doesn't take a hint? The norm.

A villain with too much time on his or her hands and an unwilling disposition? Easier to solve than my algebra homework.

However, nothing prepared me for that one fateful morning in which I opened my Instagram to see two new pictures on my feed.

Two little notifications that would change everything.

Two little red icons on a screen that would arise such a screech in me that even Tikki would jump in alarm.

[ Kitty_section.official has posted a photo. ]

I remember seeing the announcement twice on my phone, which meant there wasn't only one new photo waiting for me, but two.

In any normal circumstances, these types of announcements wouldn't have phased me since it wasn't unusual to see my friends post pictures on social media, especially Alya. Not only that, but Kitty Section, Adrien, Luka, Juleka, Rose, and Luka's band, had gained quite a following in the last few weeks. This probably due to the concert that happened for Paris' music day about a month ago. Also, probably due to the fact Adrien was part of the band and wherever Adrien went, there would always be a large following not gonna lie. So there was a constant inflow of candids of the band every now and then, mostly provided by the previously mentioned Alya. However, today was different.

As I opened the app I could vaguely recall Rose mentioning something about a photo shoot or something a few days before, but I didn't think much of it. That is until I opened the account, of course.

In my position, any normal, functional human being would've reacted in the following manner. They would've opened their Instagram like any other day, looked at the pictures, and continued on with their mundane lives. Maybe they would've dropped a like or a comment if they were truly committed. A screenshot if they were a fan, perhaps.

But one thing is for certain...

I'm definitely not a normal, functional human being.

As soon as the first picture loaded up I started hollering and moving around my room in a hurry kinda as if my life depended on it. I blame it on some primal instinct, something deep inside that provokes such exhilarating reactions from me.

"What? What? What happened?" Tikki immediately shrieked, jumping up into the air, but I barely managed to shake my head, dialing Alya's number with a speed that would definitely impress my PE teachers. As usual, it seemed as if she had been waiting for my call since I head her familiar hello right after the first ring.

"ALYA CESAIRE!" I screeched into the phone microphone, jumping up and down on my bed, to which I was responded by her booming laughter on the other side of the phone.

"I see you have seen the new photoshoot pictures. It doesn't seem like you liked them, though. What a shame!" She teased with her mocking voice

I had a very strong urge to throw the phone across the room.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WOULD BE SHIRTLESS?!" I interrupted swiftly before she could continue, feeling a slight blush creep up on my cheeks as I continued to jump, my mind replaying the images in detail.

The first image I was greeted with that morning was one of Adrien in full, shirtless glory. Despite, my initial shock I knew that this wasn't anything new, Adrien had been featured in countless swimsuit features from magazine covers to advertisements. However, I couldn't help but swoon as I saw him posing next to the piano, his perfect physique glowing in the light as he played the instrument with a certain spark in his eyes. The setting of the picture also awed me since they were taken at a terrace pool on a tall building, the setting around him full of references in relation to the arrival of the hot weather and to the typical pool parties advertised in movies. It was pleasing to my eyes in so many ways.

Nonetheless, as I scrolled down, after clearly screenshotting the picture and setting it as my chat wallpaper beforehand, I was met with the real shock. There was a second shirtless picture featured in the account and I felt my heart stop as I observed it, the heat in my cheeks increasing wildly. There stood Luka, his eyes trained on the guitar he so purposely played, his smile having that mischievous tilt to it...standing very obviously shirtless. My first impression was that there were various striking differences between this image and Adrien's. Obviously Adrien's was meant to sell the idea of the perfect, handsome beach boy, the one you'd see as the protagonist in YA movies in a way. However, Luka's was meant to be the polar opposite. They had gone for the bad boy look for him, the colors darker and shadowy for the background setting. Obviously, it was still meant to show a fun summer party, but it was as if this was separate to it. Some sort of different, closed-off perspective to the joyful atmosphere. Then there was his own physique, which I was embarrassed to have analyzed in detail. His skin wasn't perfectly sun-kissed nor as toned as Adrien's, instead he looked pale and lean, but there was obviously something unbelievably attractive about it. I was also shocked to see a slight shadow a bit above his hip. To anyone else, it might've looked like a trick of the light, but to me, with my ever-growing photo expertise, I could clearly tell it was a concealed tattoo.

"Well, I didn't know either, okay? But honestly, what did you expect? Like, summer vacation starts in two weeks and Kitty Section has a growing girl-based fandom, they had to deliver that sweet fanservice." At the mention of the girl fandom, I feel my stomach drop, sighing softly. Once again, I was used to dealing with fans swooning over Adrien, but as the interactions between the band and fans increased I couldn't help but feel afraid. What if Luka or Adrien fell in love with one of their fans? It wasn't uncommon at all nowadays. Like what if they ended up marrying some girl who was way prettier than I was? A model or some famous celebrity with much more talent than me! What if they forgot I even existed in the first place?!

"Hey, are you okay there Mari? Seriously, if you're overthinking all of this again...snap out of it! Those two boys are singler than Chloe Borgoise herself, so just chillaxxxx. You just gotta make up your mind and go for the kill. I mean the floor is all yours after all..."

Make up my mind...Alya made it sound so simple. A few months ago, the decision was easy, considering that there was only one option in play. However, after the music event at the boat, I couldn't stop thinking about Luka. I kept on dreaming crazy scenarios of how it would be to hear him serenade me again, to sit next to him and just listen to Jagged Stone or Panic! At the Disco for hours on end, to stay watching the sunset on his family's boat as we spoke about our thoughts... Just us.

However, the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. After all, Adrien and I had a much stronger connection than me and this random new boy. But still, I couldn't help myself from wondering...what if?

"Oh, by the way, Nino just sent me some pics the band didn't post, if you want to see them of course." I obviously accepted immediately quickly checking my messages to see three pictures waiting. The first was of Nino and the boys hugging, all three of them soaked in water and smiling goofily as if they had been laughing at some joke not so previously. I wasn't surprised to see that the three of them had grown so close in such short amount of time. The three of them shared a same undying love for rock music and music production, Nino taking special time to create remixes and professionally produce the songs the band was starting to compose. Not only that, but I had heard from Alya that Luka loved video games too, so the three spent a lot of their free time gaming too. In fact, Alya had also shared with me the rumor that Adrien had spoken a lot about me and my gaming skills to Luka, which I rejoiced over in the only way that teenage girls rejoiced about anything. Sharing the news with my other friends too.

Anyways I swiped to the next image which was a normal group picture. This one brought a big smile to my face in particular since I could see Rose's pure glee as she hugged Juleka and the boys stood behind them all making silly faces and wearing some extravagant looking sunglasses. I admit that I loved them all too much.

Finally, I reached the last picture, which ended up being a saved snap. Quickly, I pressed play and immediately felt my entire world turn into slow motion. Luka and Adrien appeared on screen holding two water guns, clearly in the midsts of a water fight. Luka was on top of a wall near the pool showering the other boy with water while the other sprinted with surprising agility along the edge. He then proceeded to jump on to the wall, his eyes trained on the taller boy as they both started spraying each other with the precision only teenage boys in a competition could have. I thought that was all, but the video continued showing both of them falling into the pool. This fall could've easily won an Oscar in my eyes. They looked angelic, the sun illuminating them both and their shocked expressions in a perfect scene that seemed straight out of a movie. Then they hit the water, Nino's laughter taking over the audio as they both resurfaced laughing and shoving each other.

"You two get a room!" Nino shouted amongst his chuckles, but it was obviously the wrong thing to say since both boys looked at each other and reached for their guns underwater pointing them at the camera before the video cut off abruptly.

"Hey you there, Marinette?!" Alya shouted, bursting through my shock and I barely managed a squeak as she proceeded to continue mocking me, her laughter as loud as ever.

"Well then. I'll leave you to admire your eye candy. See ya at school tomorrow." She finished, barely able to speak amongst her own laughter, before hanging up, leaving me alone with my feelings.

"Oh, Marinette. You are most definitely in loveeeeee." Tikki sang, giggling as I slumped on my bed, my thoughts jumbled.

Yeah, I guess I was in love. Some insane, teenage, probably hormonal, kind of love.

But...with who?


	2. A long way to freedom

**Adrien's POV:**

As I stared at my pencil, I could only wonder what I did to deserve this suffering.

Everything seemed eternal nowadays.

Since this was the final countdown till summer, it seemed like my entire life was happening in slow motion. Classes dragged on and on, becoming just a senseless blabber with some occasional remark from the also exhausted Nino, piano lessons became a senseless blur of chords and my dad scolding me about my tempo or something similar, and modeling jobs became just an excuse to turn in homework late and rest even for a little while.

The only thing that currently kept me sane were Fridays.

The final bell's ring signified freedom for me at this point.

Its sound like wonderful music to my ears.

But trust me...

It was taking an effing long time to ring today.

After a long period of negotiation and pleading, I had managed to forcefully convince my dad to allow me to go out on Friday afternoons on my own wherever I wished under the condition that I'd tell Natalie were I was going beforehand and allow myself to be taken by Ezra to wherever I was going. To most 16-year-olds this would seem like an awful deal, but to me, it was a way better upgrade than having to be surrounded by Natalie and Ezra 24/7. Not mentioning having to follow the stupid set schedule for Fridays, too. After all, I had never expected myself to be allowed such freedom as to be allowed to drive myself places nor be allowed to return home at whatever time I wanted, but hey at least something was something.

"Hey bro, we are going to Luka's place to hang out today after band practice, right?" Nino muttered staring intently at the clock on the wall. He clearly knew that was our designated hang out spot nowadays, so there must be something on his mind.

"Why you ask? Planning to convince Alya to tag along?" I teased, even though it was public knowledge that they were dating for months now.

"Pftt no...well...maybe....yes." He muttered reluctantly, smacking my shoulder. "Ha knew it," I said trying to stifle my laughter, but he just rolled his eyes, immediately retorting, "And who are you asking, Marinette? You two seemed pretty damn close at the dance last month if you know what I'm saying."

I rolled my eyes at that and took a glance at the girls behind us, hoping they hadn't overheard. My eyes subconsciously landed on Marinette and I couldn't hide my grin as I saw her sketching on the margins of her notebook, obviously as oblivious to what was going on in the class as me and Nino. The light reflected off her face and I could see the small assortment of freckles on her nose clearly. They reminded me of a constellation somehow.

"You know she is just a friend, right?" I muttered quietly, but for the first time since I had met her, I suddenly felt as if that statement had become more of an excuse than anything else. However, I still knew that I didn't want to start anything with her anytime soon. I valued our friendship too much to ruin it with my own teenage drama.

"Yeah keep on telling yourself that...at least Luka..." He starts but doesn't finish, the bell interrupting whatever he was going to say. "Luka what?" I ask curiously turning to him, but it doesn't matter he has already dashed out talking animatedly with Alya. What did Luka have to do with Marinette? As if on cue, I see Marinette approaching from the corner of my eye.

"Hey! What's up Marinette?" I ask before she can speak, her eyes widening in surprise at the fact that I knew she had been coming to talk to me.

"Oh, no...nothing. I just wanted to see if you had any plans for today...like obviously, you must have plans. You're so popular and all, but...not popular in the bad way...I..." She babbled, clearly flustered as she fiddled with her bag. It wasn't as if I wasn't used to her way of babbling and stumbling upon words, but I was shocked to find myself responding in a similar fashion, much like the way I responded around ladybug in fact.

"Umm yeah, I'm going over to Juleka's for practice...but afterward we were all gonna hang out...and maybe...I mean I was wondering...if you wanted to tag along? Like I mean I get you're probably working at the bakery or I don't know...you must have other plans, but it'd be nice if you went....you know," As soon as the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted them, knowing I had just made a fool out of myself. I could already imagine Plagg making fun of all this ordeal tonight. However, Marinette doesn't seem to mind my utter incompetence, nodding animatedly.

"Yeah, I'll totally be there! Meet you then!" She squeaked and I watched her hurry off, her ponytails disappearing into the distance.

Today I was definitely bound to have a strange afternoon.


	3. The sound of a breaking heart

**Adrien's POV:**

A few hours later I stood in the Couffaine's kitchen, sipping some water as I watched the rest finish packing their stuff up outside.

Rehearsal had been quite quick today, mostly due to two thing 

1\. Apparently, I and Nino weren't the only ones who had invited people over since apparently Juleka and Rose had invited most of our school friends too, so we were all in a hurry to get the practice out of the way.

2\. As soon as we started playing we realized a crowd of people forming on the pier. At first non of us thought much of it thinking there must be some sort of even going on, but as the practice continued we realized the crowd was there to listen to us. Most of them snapping pictures of us and cheering, even some of them carrying posters with our faces on them. It was truly insane.

So, we all came to a natural unspoken conclusion of finishing just one run through and ending the rehearsal in order to get rid of the crowd as soon as possible, which seemed to work. However, it worried me that this whole crowd thing might become a habit. If Ezra and my dad found out about my even heightened popularity they might force me back on to the usual patrol protocol, which was something I definitely didn't want.

"Hey A, who did you guys invite again?" Luka asks cooly, approaching me as he strapped his guitar on his back and played around with one of his seemingly never-ending guitar picks. In my opinion, Luka did everything cooly. He had a certain nonchalant way of acting that most teenagers didn't have or at least didn't inherit naturally. It was impressive, in fact, considering that even I a trained model struggled to keep a collected profile at all times, to the point that the day of the photoshoot my agent had asked him if he wanted a chance at being part of my dad's agency. I wasn't at all shocked when he refused, he didn't seem like that type of person. Nonetheless, I still secretly wish he had agreed just to have the comfort of a friend during those long days.

"Well, I just invited Marinette. You probably saw her on music day, the girl with the pigtails and blue eyes. However, I'm pretty sure your sister and Rose invited some more people too." I say and he stops moving the guitar pick, smiling as if he just remembered some sort of joke.

"Dude why didn't you warn me that Marinette was coming?" He says and shoves me to the side to which I laugh in order to hide my confusion.

"Wait you guys know each other? Like I know you guys met music day, but I didn't know you two were like close." I asked raising an eyebrow, to which he chuckles, grabbing a water bottle himself.

"Dude, you have no idea all that went on before I met you that day..." He starts, about to launch into a story when suddenly I see movement outside seeing as our friends greet Juleka, Rose, and Nino outside.

"Speaking of the devil..." Luka whispers barely containing his grin and gestures me to follow him out. As soon as we get outside, my eyes immediately meet Marinette's who has her arm linked to Alya's as the older girl chatters animatedly. Unlike her usual, default school attire, Marinette was wearing something completely different today and I couldn't do anything, but stare. First of all she was wearing a cropped pastel pink shirt, which didn't seem like an unusual choice for her. However, for once she was wearing some black high waisted shorts, combined with black fishnets that pressed again her thighs, which I at first thought was indeed unusual considering that she always wore jeans till I realized that in fact, it was like 36 degrees today. Then there was the jacket. It was a faded black leather jacket, which replaced her usual blazer and fit snugly on her frame. It gave a completely different look to her and I had to admit...I liked it.

"Hey, Adrien!" Mylene says walking over and I kiss her on both cheeks, proceeding to greet Ivan after and then Kim and Alix. However, they are not the only ones arriving, Max and Nathaniel also come on to the boat and I raise an eyebrow.

"Wow, everyone is here..." I mutter, smiling slightly. I wasn't bothered by the unexpectedness of this whole ordeal, in fact, I loved that we were all here. After all, there was just a week left till summer and it was nice to be able to see everyone before we left on vacation.

"Yeah, we wanted to do something, since summer is right around the corner," Juleka replies having appeared next to me in order to help the others on to the messy deck.

Finally, I manage to reach Marinette who is still talking to Alya and smile slightly, waving.

"Hey, Adrien! Thanks for inviting me." She says dislodging her arm from Alya's and kissing me on both cheeks, her giant blue eyes shimmering in the light.

"Yeah, no problem! Glad you are here." I say softly and I can see some color rise on to her cheeks as I turn to greet Alya too, who is already snapping pictures of everything.

"Guys, I can't believe its already summer like what?! The year passed way too fast." Alya says loudly and everyone nods, various people shouting in agreement. To this I nod too, this year had been one of the best in my life so far. I couldn't believe so much had happened.

It all felt like a dream somehow.

"Hey, Ma-Ma Marinette." Someone says and I turn my head to see Luka approaching, going over and kissing her on both cheeks. However, there is something strange about it since once again I see the color creeping onto her cheeks. Immediately, I feel a dreadful feeling in my chest, as if someone had punched me.

What was wrong with me?

I push the feeling away, walking over to Nino who was already setting up a dj booth on the deck. The exhaustion was definitely affecting me.

"Dude this was a great idea, Rose and Juleka totally rock," Nino says as soon as I reach him and I nod in agreement, grabbing a seat next to the booth.

"Yeah, totally. Also, did you see Marinette? She totally changed her style." I retort to which, Nino chuckles his gaze falling on Marinette, Luka, and Alya who were talking a little farther away.

"Luka must be having a field day. He is totally crazy for her. You saw how he talked about her the other day when you mentioned her when we were playing Mortal Kombat." This catches me by surprise and I almost fall out of my chair looking at Nino with bewilderment.

"Dude, you can't be serious...you really didn't know?" He asks shocked and I brusquely shake my head trying to absorb this new information.

So, Luka liked Marinette?

The whole exchanged we had earlier suddenly made a lot of sense.

"I obviously didn't. You know how oblivious I tend to be. Those homeschooling years really screwed me up, not gonna lie." I respond shaking my head in disbelief to which Nino laughed loudly, people turning see what was happening which just added to my own embarrassment.

"Yeah! They were totally hitting off before you arrived on music day. Even when ladybug arrived he wouldn't shut up about how brave Marinette was. Literally, that is some pretty intense stuff if he didn't even turn to glance at Ladybug. Thank god you don't like Marinette, that would've made stuff so much more complicated." He says and laughs again, turning his attention to his set up once more.

"Yeah, thank god..." I mutter knowing that he wasn't paying attention to me anymore and not really caring, my own thoughts running rampant in my head.

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, Marinette was undoubtfully pretty and very obviously single.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Someone says loudly over the now blasting music and I snap out of my thoughts to see the one and only Marinette in front of me, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Ah nothing much, just thinking about summer and stuff," I respond and she takes a sit, holding a red cup in her hands. So they brought out the alcohol already huh...

"Oh, that's nice! You are staying here, right? We can hang out and stuff...like I am staying here and probably won't have anything...I mean I'll totally be booked...but like we can go out to the movies again like the other day, you know." She starts blabbering but seems to give up, raising the cup to her lips. I unconsciously stare at them, having a slight moment of deja vu somehow. As if there were something similar about them. However, her eyes widen when she catches me staring and she immediately shakes her head rapidly, motioning at the cup.

"Oh no! I don't drink! No, no, no! Its just water, but Kim couldn't find any other cups when he was serving drinks so..." She starts worriedly, but I just laugh putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No it's not that, don't worry...and about the summer thing I am going to NYC for the first two weeks. My dad has some important business there. However, when I return, I am totally down for going out with you." I say still laughing slightly, to realize that that last sentence could be interpreted a different way, my laugh dying down rapidly.

"Oh...seriously? Really? You'd go out...with me?" She asks nervously and I immediately feel shame invade every cell of my body. I obviously liked Marinette a lot, but as soon as I thought about the actual act of dating I could only imagine myself with Ladybug. It hurt me in a way I couldn't quite describe to have to turn her down, but I couldn't just do that to her. I couldn't go on a date with a girl and have myself thinking about someone entirely different the whole while.

I just couldn't.

She didn't deserve it.

"Yeah...but as friends...umm...Sorry....I know I phrased that...wrong. It wasn't my intention...I..." I start quietly, knowing how awkward and horrible I actually sounded as I stated every word with reluctance. Her reaction is immediate, the goofy smile she had previously vanishing from her face, and her eyes looking up at me with unshed tears, which I could tell she was desperately trying to hide. Immediately, I feel the pain in my chest so intensely that I think I might start crying myself, but I still don't take the words back, turning my head to look back at the crowd of our classmates.

Even if I could hear every part of me screaming that I should go out with her, that I should give this a chance.

At that moment it truly felt like my life was falling apart by the second, in fact, but once again I knew that it was unfair for both of us if I agreed. I was in love with Ladybug and, to my ever-growing horror, nothing would change that.

"Hey, I have a suggestion, everyone..." Someone screams, which thankfully breaks the awful silence that had grown between me and Marinette. She immediately stands up, turning her face towards the dj booth were Nino carried a mike, obviously intoxicated.

"Umm doesn't worry about it...I'm sorry I was the one who...misinterpreted it...I'd love to go to the movies with you...as friends...of course..." She whispers and turns to give me one last smile, which to anyone else would've seemed convincing, but to someone like me was very obviously false.

"Marinette... it's not that I don't want to... I just can't date you because...I'm in lo..." I start again wishing to explain it to her somehow, but she vanishes into the crowd before I can continue.

I instantly knew that chasing her down would just make it worst, so I was stuck staying where I was, feeling myself break apart little by little. Another voice filled my ears soon after, but I couldn't quite place it with all the noise, my mind too cluttered with thoughts to really analyze what was happening.

Despite that, I somehow managed to link it and I was alarmed to realize that...it sounded like...like...Plagg?

I didn't have time to check my bag, however, because Alya suddenly snatched the mike deciding to continue her boyfriend's previous statement,

A statement that I knew was bound to bring trouble.

"Let's play a round of truth or dare!" 


	4. Spinning Fate

**Marinette's POV:**

I remember a conversation I had with Alya a long time ago. She had just arrived in Paris from a trip with her family and we were sitting on my roof, watching some sappy romance movie on her phone. I don't remember how the conversation even started in the first place, but I do remember her raised eyebrow as she asked me softly, concern evident in her voice,

"But what if Adrien rejects you, Mari?"

At that point in my life, that premise seemed impossible. I and Adrien barely spoke to each other and there was no way in hell I was going to try to make a move on him. It was a time when just the idea of being Adrien's friend was as strange as the idea of becoming besties with Chloe. However, despite my immediate dismissal to her question, I was constantly pestered with the concept of rejection during those months. This horrible idea that maybe a day would come in which I'd have to face reality.

A reality in which Adrien Agreste was somebody, but I....I was nobody.

Just a normal girl with a normal life. Just Marinette.

Not the dashing superhero who saved Paris on the daily, but the simple classmate who had managed to dream up a happy ending that would never truly become reality.

Nonetheless, as I stood in the Couffaine family bathroom with a face smeared with tears, I couldn't help but wish I could turn back time. Because even if anxiety consumed me back then by just thinking about this outcome, it would always be much better than the aching pain I currently felt.

The hollowness that had just replaced my once rushing heart.

"Hey, who is here?!" Someone asks outside and I quickly grab my makeup from my purse, trying to fix up the mess that was currently my face.

"Ummm it's me. Marinette! I am just...fixing up my makeup...I'll be out in a sec." I holler trying to sound cheerful but failing as I manage to somehow smear enough concealer on my face to disguise the previously running eyeliner and puffy eyes.

"Oh, it's me Alya! Girl, you gotta hurry up everyone is already making a circle to play truth or dare! Like you can't miss out!" She practically screams, her words slurring slightly, and I instantly have a strong urge to throw away every alcohol bottle in this household...I mean boat.

"Yeah save me a spot! I still need to pee, but I'll meet you on deck in a bit." I shout back, slightly thankful that she was drunk enough to believe my cheerful act, to which I hear the stomp of her high heeled boots outside as they fade away as a response.

"This isn't gonna be fun," I mutter and I hear Tikki respond from my purse something among the lines of it'll be okay or similar, but I ignore it not feeling like lying to Tikki too.

Quietly, I open the door of the bathroom, making sure I didn't accidentally bump into a couple...or Adrien...and slowly make my way to the deck were sure enough our friends were all sitting in a circle an empty rum bottle in the center.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You get the bottle top you gotta spill the truth or do the dare, you get the butt and you are the one asking or daring. Got it?" Kim says a hand on the bottle as I sit next to Alya who had a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Yeah, but romance dares for last. I know we are all thirsty here but we gotta build up the action, folks." A voice chimes in who I, after a glance around the circle, manage to identify as Max, which brings a round of laughter from the group. Thankfully, I didn't spot Chloe nor Sabrina anywhere, which was a giant relief. However, next to Rose and...prince Ali...sat an unfamiliar girl.

She had black hair styled in a typical pageboy-bob, almond-shaped brown eyes and wore a silky, red dress that I could've sworn I had seen at a fashion show that had aired on TV a few weeks ago. I was sure I had seen her before somewhere, but I couldn't quite place her at the moment, my memory fuzzy.

"Well, I suggest the owner of this house begins. Juleka, would you do the honors?" Kim asked and Juleka immediately nodded, smiling widely to everyone's surprise.

"Of course! Let's get this party started!" She cheered and quickly spun the bottle, everyone's eyes glued to the object in question. I felt slightly left out considering I was the only sober person in the room, but I could still feel the euphoria as the bottle spun, my eyes wide in anticipation. From the corner of my eye, I spotted Adrien who was sitting next to Nino and Luka. He now sported a red cup in his hand and his usual charming smile had been replaced by a mischievous one as he stared intently at the bottle, chugging whatever drink his cup contained.

"Huh, I didn't know he drank..." I mutter to no one in particular, realizing, to my one dismay, that there were so many things I didn't know about him that I guess I'd never be able to learn. Just that thought brought a raging pain to my chest, but I shoved it aside watching the bottle stop slowly.

"Oh...fu..." I immediately heard as a response and turned to see that the top of the bottle was pointing at the one and only Kim and the bottom was pointing at Alix. Alix obviously was having the time of her life, taking the bottle between her hands, and giggling as she said,

"Truth or Dare, Mr. Kim?" To which, Kim didn't respond glaring at her as she continued giggling.

"I said truth or dare, Kim. Did the cat get your tongue? Or are you just too big of a chicken to take on a challenge?" She said mockingly, to which Kim immediately rolled his eyes snatching the bottle from her and replying in one of his superior tones.

"Dare, and I was just waiting out to see if you would even be able to utter the words. You obviously can't take the alcohol well." He replied chuckling. To this everyone immediately ooooohed, but Alix wasn't phased, replying almost immediately,

"Oh, is that so? Well, then I dare you to take one of my special shots and then run all the way to the other side of the deck. Let's see who can take the alcohol well then." Kim agreed solemnly to the challenge standing up with Alix, who proceeded to make a show of mixing a number of substances together before giving the cup to Kim.

"Here you go, macho man. Show the group what you are made off." He didn't wait for her to finish, downing the concoction in one gulp. The reaction was almost instant, Kim closing his eyes and grimacing as he swallowed it down.

"What the heck did you put in this Alix?" He asked, but she just shrugged gesturing to the other side of the deck. Normally, I would've looked away or asked for them to stop in this type of situation, but I felt the ambient getting to me, the hype of the rest contagious, and ended up watching the show with narrowed eyes, the feeling of dread in my stomach increasing. Kim broke into a sprint at Alix's cue and my friends cheered him on, Alix running right alongside him, laughing. To my relief, Kim took the run well matching Alix's pace for the majority of it, but about halfway through he faltered, swaying from side to side before slumping on the floor holding his head.

"Fine, fine...you win...I can't....I'm too dizzy." He shouted between stops, still trying to act confident even during defeat and Alix cheered, which was met by various cheers from our classmates in response, before helping Kim back to where he was sitting.

"Ok Alix spin!" Alya said next to me and then the whole ordeal became a blur to me, the evening progressing in a variety of strange dares and pushy questions ranging from twerk in front of this person to what name your bra size. To my surprise, neither Adrien nor I had had to face the bottle yet, but like everything else that didn't last long the top facing me and the bottom to Nino.

I don't know if the atmosphere or my heartbreak was affecting me because I could swear everyone went silent right then, Nino's eyes sparkling as he grabbed the bottle.

"My dear friend Marinette, truth...or truth?" He asked and apparently, he wasn't the only one who had expected me to pick truth, laughter echoing around the circle, which brought a blush to my cheeks.

Was I that predictable?

"Umm no actually...I want a dare." I replied putting on my most confident grin, to which Nino whistled, the circle filling with impressed applause and cheers, including a shout from Alya which kinda sounded like a slurred version of that's my best friend.

"Okay, then Marinette...I dare you to take...two shots!" He said raising the empty bottle in the air, which was immediately met by a giant shove from Alya who shouted absolutely not to a startled Nino. This brought the first real smile to my face in a while and I mouthed Alya a thank you as I waited for Nino to rephrase.

At least I could still count on her when drunk.

"Oh...Oh...I have a better one. How had I not thought of this before? This is the best dare yet people!" Nino interrupted excitedly, starting a drum roll which was then followed by the circle. My eyebrows immediately raised, my dread reluctantly turning into excitement as I waited for Nino's supposed best dare.

Then the noise stopped and I heard Nino's words as if in slow motion, my stomach freefalling as soon as the words were uttered,

"Marinette...I dare you to kiss Luka." 


	5. As long as the stars light up the night

**Marinette's POV:**

"...What?"

That was all I could manage as I stared at Nino incredulously. Everything had gone quiet and all eyes were on me, my cheeks on fire.

"Yes, you heard me. You gotta kiss my bro Luka here on the lips. Not a peck. Solid ten seconds...or are you gonna change to truth?" Nino challenged and I could feel myself gaping for a second before nodding my head slowly.

"So...you want to change to truth then?" Nino asked and for a split second, I thought I could hear Alya sigh in relief next to me. However, I hadn't nodded cause I wanted to change to a question. I had nodded to the challenge. Once again, a thought invades me that this party atmosphere had affected me in unimaginable ways, but I knew better. I didn't want to feel like "just Marinette" anymore. The scaredy, nervous girl who ran away from her reality instead of facing it.

I wanted to be like Ladybug.

Not wanted, in fact, ...

I  _needed_  to be Ladybug.

Just for this once I'd show Adrien and the rest what I was made off.

"No, I wasn't nodding for a change. I'm down for the dare...under one condition." To this I feel Alya choke on her drink, her eyes turning as wide as my own. Nino has a similar reaction too, his grin wavering as he runs a hand through his hair.

"What...what...is this condition?" Nino asks bewildered and I stand up looking around at the speechless group, making a special pause to look at Adrien who's drink was frozen mid-air as he stared at me and then at Luka who, for the first time in his life, seemed caught off guard.

"Let us do it in private. I wouldn't want the younger kids here to get any ideas." I joke and Kim immediately shakes his head, laughing loudly,

"No that isn't how this works if I had to run in front of everyone..." He starts, but Nino interrupts him nodding to me,

"Fine, but you gotta bring proof. One picture. Otherwise, the challenge is off."

"Deal." I immediately reply rather loudly and walk over to Luka, offering my hand,

"Marinette...umm..." He says his eyes wide, but I just giggle softly, pulling him up to his feet as the group of teenagers begins to cheer, my name echoing throughout the night.

"Just lead the way, Mr. Couffaine. We will be back guys, I promise." I holler to the crowd, which is met with another round of cheering and then as if to add a little touch, I end my show by winking at Alya, who immediately loses it leading the Marinette chant.

Luka doesn't let go of my hand as we walk out of the deck and proceeds to lead me to his room, my eyes never looking back as we walk towards our destination. In those moments, I felt as if I was in a play somehow, as if I was acting as my alter ego of sorts.

To add to that, there was a strange energy coursing through my body, as if every step and outlandish comment charged me up somehow. To my surprise, however, I found myself enjoying it.

First of all, I had never been this outgoing before, unless I was in the Ladybug suit, I had always maintained myself detached from this type of behavior. Somehow believing that bad decisions were directly linked to bravery and boldness.

But as I had stood in front of everyone I realized I loved the attention being brave got me.

More than that, I adored the thrill associated with the challenge, the exhilarating fear mixed with joy as I put myself at this kind of risk.

Nonetheless, none of that truly seemed to mean anything at the end since as soon as we entered Luka's room my bravado disappeared, the sound of his door closing returning all of my previous pain and anxiety in waves.

"Luka...I....don't..." I start nervously feeling myself blush as my eyes met his. In the heat of the moment, I had imagined myself kissing Luka without a problem, acting all confident in response to the situation like Alya or even Chloe would've done. Despite that, now that I was in front of him, I was terrified of the whole ordeal. After all, unlike the previously mentioned girls, I had never had a real first kiss. The only kiss I had ever had was the one with Chat and that totally didn't count considering I was forced to do it for Paris' sake and that it was just a slight peck. The premise of making out with a boy I actually had some sort of attraction to was a whole other level.

"Hey, Marinette...look you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. I mean it's just a game and if its something that makes you uncomfortable then it is totally fine with me if we don't do it." He immediately says after seeing my reaction and I feel a small flutter in my stomach, my eyes trained on his.

"Seriously?...There is no problem with that...? Like I really don't want to kiss you right now...I mean it's not because of you...like you are one of the hottest guys I know...I mean it's totally not that! But like...I've never kissed anyone...and did I just say you are hot?!...Oh my god." I ramble the words coming out of my mouth as if by their own accord. Embarrassment invades my body as I finish and I'm sure I've managed to make the situation far more awkward than it needed to be, but Luka just laughs loudly shaking his head at me.

"I'm 100 percent serious, no worries. After all your happiness is my happiness, Ma Ma Marinette." He whispers and I can't help, but grin too rushing over and hugging him tightly.

"Really, thank you, Luka,...it means the world to me..." I mutter against his chest, meaning every word. This evening had been absolutely awful, but just being around Luka instantly raised my spirits. That didn't mean the pain in my chest had ended, but I felt at home as he wrapped his arms around me, as if even facing this type of situation...I was not alone.

"Did you actually just say I'm one of the hottest boys you've met..." Luka begins in his usual teasing tone as I pull back, but stops abruptly, looking at my face with worry.

"Marinette...have you been crying?" He murmurs in my ear and gingerly rubs his thumb on my cheekbone, revealing the smeared eyeliner mess and puffiness under the now smudged concealer.

"Umm...yeah. But its nothing serious...you have nothing to be concerned about. Its just my own stupid, teenage drama, so don't worry about it...I am just a mess...it's nothing new..." I reply weakly, turning my face away from him as if that is somehow going to magically erase the evidence of my previously shed tears. Despite that he just readjusts himself so that he is once again facing me, his eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and rage as he hugs me tightly again, placing his chin on top of my head.

"How can you ask me not to worry, Marinette? You are one of...no, the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I'm not referring to your appearance. Your kindness, your bravery, your spark...it is all amazing and I hate seeing you upset. Don't belittle yourself nor your problems, everything you are going through is valid no matter what anyone says." He replies and I feel myself crying again, allowing myself to sob in his arms. I had tried so hard to act happy these last few hours that I had not allowed myself to truly allow the pain to take over. I had not allowed myself to let it all out, just bottled it up to the point that it had reflected itself in my irrational behavior. But now I let myself to sob freely, Luka never letting go of me throughout my breakdown.

"Thank you, Luka and I'm sorry for being such a burden...I even ruined your shirt..." I say sniffling, managing to sort of laugh between sobs as I look at my makeup and tears smeared on his once impeccable t-shirt,

"What do you mean ruin my shirt? It's totally a work of art now. Even Jagged Stone is jealous of this killer style." He teases wiping the remaining makeup and tears from my face with his sweater sleeve.

To his comment I roll my eyes, shoving him slightly to which he just chuckles turning and grabbing his guitar from his bed.

"I know something that will cheer you up..." He says and drags me over to his bed, both of us sitting like when I met him all those weeks ago.

"Are you gonna serenade me now or are you just gonna try to creep me out like when we met?" I joke looking at him with curiosity and he presses a finger to my lips.

"You'll see, darling." I immediately blush about to comment on the darling when he starts playing, his eyes closed as his finger slide gracefully across the guitar strings. The sound being emitted from the guitar fills my ears and I can't help, but close my eyes too, letting it take over. It starts as a sad melody, the rhythm slow and filled with melancholy. There was something broken about the tune, something regretful, that reminds me of my own past, my mistakes and missteps. It is clearly a song about what ifs, about broken dreams and a tear slide down my cheek, my mind filling up with memories. First I start by remembering the day I became ladybug, the way I was so terrified of facing the enemy that I even considered passing on the responsibility to my own best friend, one of the most selfish acts in my life. Then an image of me and Chloe appears, we are children both of us standing next to the swings of some playground. I remember it being the first day of third grade, we were both new to the school and I thought she would be an excellent friend for some reason. I remember approaching her on that day and asking her to go to the swings with me. Now as I rewatched the scene, I could tell Chloe had jut agreed in order to ridicule me, the charity case, in front of her friends, but to little me it brought me an immense joy to have found a friend. We proceeded to the playground and I remember she motioned me over to a swing, assuring me that she'd push my swing and then I'd push hers because my legs didn't quite reach the ground. Nonetheless, after a while of swinging me back and forth in the way most children do, I asked her to stop because I was starting to get too high.

She didn't listen.

She just kept on pushing harder and harder till the swing lost control swinging wildly up in the air.

I remember the feeling of my stomach on freefall, my fear at the fact that at any moment I was gonna fall off, my sobbing as I tried to get her to stop, which she did, but instead of helping she just left. Her laughter and that of my classmates echoing as I swung back and forth, unable to stop.

Finally, the memory of Adrien and me under the rain resurfaces, the way his hair was lit up by the lightning around us as he handed me the umbrella. The way I felt the same feelings as the ones I had experienced that time on the swing, but now it was the opposite. The feeling of freefalling as exhilarating as the feeling of riding a rollercoaster, the fear fueling the adrenaline that coursed through my heart, and the endlessness of the swinging being replaced by the tranquility I felt after I realized that swing would slow down eventually and that I'd be able to hop off in no time.

Just reliving that moment so vividly makes me want to start sobbing again, but I think I ran out tears because no tears come out. I'm about to tell Luka to stop playing, to stop bringing back those thoughts in me, but as if on cue the music changes. From the sadness emerges a surprisingly cheerful tone that overcomes the darkness in the past melody, and I realize that this melody was present all along, just that it was hidden behind the arrangements of the past section.

"Wow..." I can't help, but say as the tune gets faster, this time provoking my heart to race along with the increasing speed. It was a feeling I knew incredibly well and I laughed as the pain I had so vividly felt disappeared completely, replaced by the hopefulness and light-heartedness that I could only describe as love.

There was something magical about this piece, something that made me feel like flying and I opened my eyes reluctantly, standing up from the bed. At my sudden reaction, I can hear Luka miss a note opening his eyes to see why I had left his side. Despite that, I quickly motion him to continue and as soon as he regains the tempo I start moving, feeling as if there was some sort of magical force controlling my body. The song wouldn't have normally been danceable, but as soon as Luka realizes what I'm doing he arranges the melody so that it follows my movements.

However, I'm struck by the realization that he isn't changing it, just like me the music is doing all the work.

Surprisingly, we are nothing but the instruments ourselves, the music using us to convey its message.

"If we were a million seas away..." Someone suddenly sings as I am moving my hips from side to side. It turns out to be Luka of course, his voice as melodious and beautiful as the music he produced and I shriek with glee, immediately recognizing the lyrics of a Jagged Stone song.

I wasn't any song though, but my all-time favorite song, a ballad that he had composed a couple of years back for a charity event in Berlin.

It wasn't one of his popular nor recognizable songs, in fact, it was quite the opposite. After creating controversy amongst some fans because of the song's lyrics having a certain connotation at some points that was inappropriate for the aforementioned event, it was deleted from his album and never played again. I had accidentally learned about it one day when I was scrolling through his old concert footage finding a small clipping of the event. At first, I was reluctant to hear it, knowing all the drama surrounding the song, but I caved in listening to it to it on my way to school. From there on I knew that I was bound to be attached to the song for life.

"Or if the years passed by and I couldn't stay..." I continue, Luka's eyes turning sharply to mine as he realizes I knew it too.

"I am no poser, Mr. Couffaine." I mouth in order to avoid interrupting the song to which he stifles a laugh standing up and joining me. His eyes never fail to meet my own.

"I would've never thought otherwise, Ma-Ma Marinette." He mouths back and then breaks into the next line of the chorus both of us moving to the music like a unified force.

In my mind, we were like the sun and the moon, like the sea and the storm, like the lightning and the thunder...

Like the magnet and the metal.

"It wouldn't really matter where we'd lie..."

Every beat brought us closer, to the point that we were unmeaningly just centimeters away, both of us spinning and moving to the rapidly nearing conclusion.

"Because as long as the stars light up night..."

I try to imitate the way his hands moved on the guitar in the air unable to stop myself from laughing and interrupting the perfect synch due to the overpowering joy of the moment, the real thrill unlike the one I thought I had felt earlier.

"I'll be yours..."

He then stops playing and I am forced to stop moving, his smile reaching his eyes as I realize he was waiting for met to utter the last line.

"And you'll be mine."

Then he plays the iconic last note with ease and a strange quiet takes over, both of us panting from dancing.

I have a slight realization that we are now standing extremely close, to the point that his guitar is digging into my stomach, but neither of us takes a step back. Luka just moves his guitar carefully so that it hangs from his back and then takes yet another step closer, our chests pressed against each other. Carefully, he passes a hand through my hair, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room.

It felt as if there was a magical spell on us, as if, like the song said, we were bound together.

"Did I mention you look stunning tonight?" Luka whispers in my ear, and I could've sworn there was a slight tremor in his voice as he leans forwards, our lips now close enough to touch.

"No, but I did mention something about you being the hottest guy ever, so that's something to consider," I reply in return feeling breathless myself, but clearly not only because of the previous jumping.

"Well, you do look stunning tonight...especially your lips... they look incredibly appealing to me right now, not going to lie." To this new comment, I shudder, the butterflies in my stomach fluttering wildly as Luka is unable to meet my stare fiddling with the edge of his sweater... Was Luka...nervous? He probably expected me to run away, or to turn back on him. In any other circumstances, this would've been the case, but I could never deny that I felt more than just something at the prospect of the space between our lips disappearing.

"If they look so appealing...then...then...why don't you take a bite?" I stammer my bravado back for just a second, before it's gone again, disarmed by the shy, honest look he offers in return.

"You sure about that, Ma-Ma Marinette?"

To this I can only manage a nod, grinning to assure him and he laughs nervously once again as if he can't quite believe that this is real, before cupping my face with both hands and...

The door suddenly slams open to reveal Juleka and Alya screaming at the same time an assortment of words from which I can only make out dare, fight, and plank, but as soon as they realize what is going on they both go quiet, goggling at me and Luka.

"Did we...just interrupt something... or..." Juleka says quietly her eyes trained on her brother. She had obviously sobered up since the last time I saw her. Luka immediately takes a step away from me, regaining his cool composure as if the moment we had just shared had never occurred and shares a look with his younger sister, which I couldn't quite intercept.

"Nah you guys are good, but why did you guys have to barge in like that?"

To this they both look at each other the forgotten panic returning and then say in unison, their voices hysterical,

"Adrien and Kagami jumped off the boat!" 


	6. Walk the Plank

**Adrien's POV:**

I've never been one for bad decision making.

Yes, I do take the occasional risks and sneak out of my house whenever duty calls for it, but I had never truly defined myself as "reckless."

That is until today.

As soon as Alya announced the truth or day game Nino had grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side where Kim was waiting with some drinks in his hand.

"Bro you gotta try this!" He exclaimed giddily and practically shoved the drink into my hand, his eyes focused on his own cup.

"Dude no thank...." I start but stop, weighing my options.

It wasn't as if this was my first experience with alcohol, I mean I had definitely drunk my share in parties before, but I always kept myself under control, which meant definitely avoiding any beverage that Nino offered. However, I felt like absolute hell and Nino's excitement was contagious so with a slight prayer I knocked my cup with Nino's and gulped it down.

"What...was...in...that?!" I immediately stammer feeling the familiar burning sensation in all its intensity as the concoction goes down my throat. This was definitely way too strong.

"Rum, Vodka...some other stuff. It's great." Nino replies and I can only nod along as he serves me a second drink. I keep on telling myself that I'm going to stop after that first drink, that my dad will murder me if I arrive at my house wasted out of my mind, but I raise the cup to my lips and drink it up again, enjoying the lightheadedness that is beginning to take over.

"Guys, come on let's go to the circle they are waiting for us to start," Kim says loudly smacking my back, but I stop to serve myself a third cup before hurrying after them.

As soon as we get there I and Nino take a seat next to Luka who salutes us and fixes his usual stare on the cup in my hand.

"Kim's mix. Idk what it has, tbh. Want some, though?" I ask with an easy grin, but he shakes his head looking at his sister who was laughing loudly at something Nathaniel had said.

"No thanks...not much of a drinking sort of guy." I hear him mutter but dismiss it, drinking some more before taking a look around the circle. Apparently, my prayers had been answered since Chloe was nowhere in sight, which meant I thankfully wouldn't have to face any romance dares. However, my gaze lands on Marinette, who was clearly making an effort to not meet my eyes, and I immediately snatch the plastic cup drinking some more which deletes the pain in my chest to some extent.

Wait, no.

I felt quite...happy at the moment the more I thought about it, my eyes migrating from Marinette's figure to land on a girl that was talking quietly to Prince Ali and Rose. There was something similar about her, something about her glossy black hair, the red clothes...wait. I knew her!

She was the girl from the fencing tournament, the one who had been akumatized.

"Hey, Kagami!" I call out and I see her turn to look at me, her expression icy for a second before she recognizes me, smiling politely at me.

"Hello...Adrien Agreste. Nice to see you again." She says formally, but I can hear a playful undertone in her voice. Now that I had the chance to observe her again, I am reminded of how pretty she truly is. Her raven black hair, the chocolate-colored eyes, the way she holds herself so gracefully. There is something about her that reminds me so much of Ladybug and I couldn't help, but dream of my lady as I shared glances with this practical strange.

"Okay, the rules are simple. You get the bottle top you gotta spill the truth or do the dare, you get the butt and you are the one asking or daring. Got it?" Kim interrupts a hand on the bottle and I look towards Nino who winks at me serving me more of the drink and muttering something like may the force be with you.

"Yeah, but romance dares for last. I know we are all thirsty here but we gotta build up the action, folks." A voice chimes in, who I recognize as Max who is sitting on the other side of the circle. His comment evokes a round of laughter from the group and I feel myself laughing along, my eyes once again meeting Kagami's who rolls her eyes at the joke.

"Well, I suggest the owner of this house begins. Juleka would you do the honors?" Kim asks next and Juleka immediately nods, smiling widely to everyone's shock.

"Of course! Let's get this party started!" She cheers and quickly spins the bottle, everyone's eyes glue to the object in question. My own heart was practically pounding out of my chest and I cheer along, the world becoming a blur of noises and lights around me.

I know Kim and Alix did a race, Max and Nathaniel twerked, Prince Ali was asked to sing barbie girl, Mylene and Alya swapped clothes, amongst others, my thoughts getting increasingly jumbled as I continue drinking.

"My dear friend Marinette truth...or truth?" Someone hollers and I break out of my trance turning to see Nino with a wicked grin as he stared down Marinette who sat on the opposite side, her eyes lit up by the moonlight. His truth joke brought laughter to the group and for once I didn't join the crowd looking at Nino with a certain degree of worry. In general, Nino wasn't much of a troublemaker nor a provoker in that sense, but I knew that when he drank he had a tendency to love mischief...and I really, really, didn't want Marinette to be caught up in that sort of mischief.

"Am I the only one who is low-key afraid of what's going on or...?" Luka whispers his face as confident as always despite the shaky tone of voice and I am about to reassure him when I realize that Marinette and Nino are discussing something, nudging Luka who turns to watch the drama unfold.

"Okay, then Marinette...I dare you to take...two shots!" Nino interjects and my eyebrows fly up as I realize Marinette had chosen a dare, my hands flying to grab the cup nearby deciding that the dread that was already coursing through my body could very well go away.

The effect is almost immediate and I watch in placid amusement as Alya practically tackles Nino forcing him to change the dare. Luka's eyes are glued on to Marinette filled with wonder and despite my giddiness | can't help, but feel bewildered by the momentary anger and resentment that invades me. I couldn't understand why I felt that way, how the drink seemed ineffective to it. Out of the blue, the people around me start cheering and I look to Nino who was making an imaginary drumroll before his voice breaks through the noise stating,

"Marinette...I dare you to kiss Luka."

Immediately, I shake my head, turning to Luka who was even in those conditions collected and then laugh slowly, knowing Marinette was clearly going to disagree.

However, things go the complete opposite way of what I expected.

After a short conversation which was just a blur in my ears both me and Luka come to the realization that she had in fact agreed.

"Dude...I...can't believe she..." Luka mutters slowly, staring transfixed at Marinette and for the first time in his life looks outright shocked. I can't reply to that the drink in my hand frozen as the girl in question approaches us grabbing Luka's hand and flashing me a small grin before sauntering away both of them becoming a shadow among the darkness.

"Well, I can't believe that just happened!" Rose comments giggling and I down the last cup that Is left having lost track of how many I had drunk.

My dad wasn't gonna be happy...

but honestly...who cared?

"Guys spin the bottle!" Juleka intervenes and Prince Ali does the honors, the bottle spinning dangerously. Now that Marinette and Luke had gone only I and Kagami were left for a dare and like everything that night it was only a work of fate that the bottle stopped between us Kagami's eyes meeting my own.

"Truth or Dare?" I say simply, making a show of imitating the way Kagami usually speaks. The words extremely deliberate and clipped and I could hear people around me snickering. To this, she barely raises an eyebrow, drinking from her own cup before responding with a firey stare,

"You know the answer to that, Agreste." Her voice has significantly changed replaced by a teasing purr, which brings a smirk to my face. This was going to be fun.

"Okay, I have an idea. Remember last time we saw each other right?" I ask and she shrugs before retorting with a wicked grin,

"Of course, I clearly remember beating your ass." This comment has its desired effect on the crowd, my friends cheering wildly and Nino making a gun gesture at me, my heart beating faster by the second.

"Well if you're so confident then listen to my dare. A rematch, we can use brooms instead. However, there is a twist whoever loses this time gets to walk the plank. "

Kagami's eyebrows rise above her bangs and her bravado fades for a second before she nods standing up.

"Hope you brought spare clothes then." Kagami whispers and moves next to me as Kim grabs the mic, announcing the challenge as if it were some sort of sports tournament. Our classmates pile on to the side watching with eagerness as Juleka fetches the brooms before handing them to us, the atmosphere becoming electric.

"On the count of three. One....two..." Kim counts his voice like a beacon, but can't finish both me and Kagami launching into action before he can say the last number, our makeshift spears colliding with a crash. As before Kagami is way faster than I am, but unlike our last match, her movements are less fluid her body swaying slightly whenever she charges forward. It was an obvious advantage to me since it gave me a bigger chance to strike, but like her, I noticed my own weakness as we continued. The world around me kept on blurring every time we ran too fast and I lost vision of her every once in a while, my head pounding like crazy. In those crucial moments she obviously got the upper hand, but thankfully all the training Natalie had forced me to do paid off, my reflexes keeping me safe until I regained my composure.

"Why don't you give up already, hot boy?" Kagami growled both our strikes becoming more sloppy and aggressive as we jumped on to the edge of the boat. The water churned behind us and just the sight of the fall sobered me slightly.

"What's wrong princess? Are you tired already?" I growl in return chuckling as I slam my spike against hers pushing her back and back as she desperately tries to regain her footing.

"Not at all. After all, just the thought of your body hitting the water fills me with energy." She says through gritted teeth, but yelps as she realizes I've pushed her to the edge my hands moving swiftly as I position my broom so that the end is pointed at her chest.

"What were you saying malady?" I purr, our faces just centimeters apart. I don't know if it was the lights or my own drunkness, but I could've sworn she winked as she dropped the broom in defeat, her hands up in the air.

"Fine, you win, Agreste. But there's something you forgot..." This new comment hangs in the air like a curtain and I raise my eyebrows as she leans forward, her lips almost touching my own.

"If I go down, you go down with me."

Then she pulls back, her twinkling eyes the last thing I see before we fall into the night. 


	7. Just a Normal Teenager

**Adrien's POV:**

"Adrien Agreste!"

Those were the two furious words that greeted me as soon as the door of my mansion opened that night.

After I and Kagami fell into the river, time became a distorted blur. I can vaguely remember swimming out with her, our classmates' expectant faces on the river's edge. I remember the cop's face too, having appeared after being alerted to the way too loud music and the of the two teenagers who had fallen into the waters at the surprising time of 2 am. Then Ezra and Natalie's blurred out silhouettes as they talked with the officer before dragging me away from the party in a flurry of reproaches among reproaches. The image of Kagami being dragged away too, by two women into an also waiting limousine. The way Luka and Marinette stood by watching with shocked eyes, their hands finding each other when they thought no one was watching. Then the very uncomfortable vomiting that ensued.

And finally my house.

That is the moment I'll never forget.

My dad stood in our staircase his face as cold as ever. However, his eyes were what bothered me. They were slightly red and as soon as they focused on my face I could see something way worse than anger.

Disappointment.

He didn't speak to me at all, just those two words, before dismissing me to my room without a second glance. Natalie later informing me that Mr. Agreste had taken away my privilege of free Fridays and had insisted that instead of staying with Nat'lie over the summer as planned, I'd be accompanying him to New York for his business trip.

I wasn't too surprised about any of this, after all, I had already heard that a video of me and Kagami had leaked and had gone viral in a few minutes. I knew what that meant for my father's reputation and I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about the whole ordeal. However, the guilt was replaced with anger soon enough and I threw my bag on the bed, Plagg flying out in a fit of laughter.

"That...was...the best...performance...ever...titanic can't even catch up to that..."

Immediately I grab a pillow and throw it at him, which obviously misses as he continues to laugh.

"Why can't I be like any teenager? Like everyone else is allowed to get drunk, to have fun, to date the girl they love. But for me...nooooo. Everything has to be a giant show..." I growl and Plagg stops laughing his eyes oddly sympathetic.

"That's the thing about being a hero. You have to take responsibility for your actions and trust me...it hurts more often than not." He comments and offers me a piece of cheese which I turn down with a sigh throwing myself on to my bed.

He was right of course, but I couldn't help but spend the night dreaming of a reality in which I was just a normal teenage boy and Ladybug was right there by my side...just another normal girl that by chance happened to fall with me into the dark waters.

————————-

"Dude you won't believe what just happened!" Nino whispers in my ear as class ensues, everyone more jittery than usual because of this being the last week before summer. After the weekend, the party at Juleka's was the only thing anyone talked about. Even Chloe who hadn't been there talked about it saying that she wished she hadn't missed out on the epic-ness of it. Surprisingly, the video of me and Kagami hadn't ruined my own reputation, in fact, it had just made Kitty Section even more popular boosting our follower count from 10,000 to 50,000 to 100,000 in a matter of hours.

"What?" I whisper in return my eyes wandering to look at Marinette who was texting someone on her phone as Alya overlooked, both of them engrossed in the task.

"You know the summer festival that happens for the solstice every year? You know the one in which literally every single celebrity attends?" To this, I nod eagerly. The summer festival was one of those huge events everyone spoke about. It was like the Coachella or the Ultra for Paris teenagers, basically. I had never had the chance to attend, however, since I had never had any friends to go with, tickets sold out faster than you could say festival, and my dad would've never allowed me to go in the first place.

"Well, the producer of the event contacted Alya and me yesterday. They want Kitty Section to play the closing act!" He practically hollers the teacher shushing both of us as I stare in silence, my mouth wide open.

"You are kidding right?" I whisper unable to believe that it was true when Nino whips out his phone showing me the very real conversation he had the night before.

"Wait...wait...but when is the festival again?" I ask, suddenly remembering what my dad had mentioned about going to NYC with him.

"21st of June the summer solstice dude. Weren't you listening?" To this my stomach drops, my mind quickly calculating the days. My dad's trip was going to take two weeks which basically meant I'd clearly be arriving on...the 21st of June.

"Shoot...remember I leave with my dad to New York tomorrow. I don't return until the 21st. He isn't gonna allow me to go after what happened on Friday. Less if its the day we arrive." I say, all the excitement quickly replaced by my now constantly present anger and dread.

"Bro sneak out, convince him, do what you have to do. We are not missing out on this opportunity. It's up to you to figure out a way to get there. Doesn't matter if you have to leap from rooftop to rooftop to do it."

To this I can't help but imagine me and Ladybug at the festival, her bluebell eyes glued to my own as I play the piano on the lit up stage. It was true. This was a huge chance for all of us.

"Okay fine I'll figure out a way to do it," I mutter and Nino grins letting out a cheer that gets us another shush from the teacher who seems to be as desperate as us to get out of here.

And with that promise, I seal my fate, secretly hoping that perhaps this summer wouldn't be that bad after all. 

 

 


	8. Unspoken Words

**Marinette's POV:**

 

Summer

Just a single, two-syllable word.

Just a simple noun.

Just the one and only beacon of hope for any high school student.

Since the fateful day I had watched high school musical two as a seven year old, I had always set the bar high for last days of schools and summers with friends. Sadly though, apart from the last day of school, the excitement of summer always seemed to fade after the first few days. Friends left on trips abroad, summer homework became a present pain, and boredom sprouted like a weed, fed by the three months of loneliness that seemed to stretch for way too long. Especially for an only child like me. However, as I sat in my room surrounded by my laughing friends I felt a special vibe in the air.

There was something about different about this summer.

Something special...

And I really couldn't wait to find out what that meant.

"Hey, earth to Marinette," Alya says, snapping her fingers in front of my face, and I jump out of my thoughts looking at the circle of chattering girls. In usual fashion, due to it being the last day of school, I had invited them all over for a sleepover at my place. I expected most of them to be traveling away in a few days so it only felt appropriate. I had also decided to invite Chloe and Sabrina who were discussing with Rose what nail polish looked best for Chloe. To my surprise, Chloe had changed a lot in the last few months. I don't really know what caused it though, it was the kind of gradual shocking change that you only realized after it had already crept upon you. I wasn't going to complain though, I had heard some stories about her mother and it did seem like she had had it rough. I guess all it takes to see someone anew is just a little perspective.

"Sorry I got lost in thoughts. What happened?" I respond to Alya, who giggles and nudges me with her elbow.

"Dude you're always lost in thoughts nowadays...Luka truly has you enchanted." She teases and Juleka turns her soft smile turning into a smirk as she comments quietly,

"Seriously. My brother is totally head over heels for you. Like he has had some girlfriends in the past, but he'd never seemed so happy."

To this, I can only blush fiddling with my blazer sleeve as I am reminded of last Friday night. It was perfect in every way, but I can't help but be reminded of how it ended, the image of Adrien's face barely centimeters away from that girl's...

As if on cue Chloe interjects looking at me with a raised eyebrow,

"Never knew you had a thing for that style of emo boys. Always thought you were in love with my Adrikin, but now that you're pursuing Juleka's hot older brother, I guess the field is cleared..." She giggles after her remark her eyes turning slightly dreamy, which fills me up with burning rage, but I keep my smile knowing she was right. Adrien had rejected me. That path was over.

"Well, it is not that clear. You missed out on Adrien's newest girlfriend. Her name is Kagami, Prince Ali invited her. She's apparently the heiress to one of the most famous Japanese technology industries or something..." Mylene interrupts giggling, to which Chloe scowls flipping her hair which earns a shriek from Sabrina who stares at Chloe's now ruined nails.

"Well, I don't care. She isn't ever near him anyway, after the scandal I doubt that Mr. Agreste will allow Adrien out of his house again."

Alya shakes her head at this, shaking a chocolate bar at Chloe.

"For real, that boy has to find a way to get free of his dad. It's so crazy like Nino told me that his dad is even forcing him to go on a business trip with him to NYC after the Friday thing. Like Adrien is almost 17 and is treated like some sort of prisoner..."

I can't comment on this my brain analyzing the information, so Adrien was leaving for the summer then. I couldn't help, but feel an aching pain at the fact that I wouldn't be able to see him all summer. He hadn't even said goodbye.

"Yeah and don't forget the summer festival. If he doesn't convince his dad to let him go we are all screwed...". Rose adds sighing and I raise my eyebrow at the mention of the Summer Festival.

"What's up with the Summer Fest? Are you guys going?" I ask, slightly hurt by the implied premise my friends were going to one of the best music festivals worldwide, without me. After all, I and Alya had been planning to go since were little. It was everyone's summer dream.

At my question, Sabrina's eyes go wide and movement around the room stops everyone staring at me with disbelief,

"Wait you don't know? Even I know!" Sabrina shrieks, to which Alya grabs my shoulders shaking me back and forth.

"I can't believe you! You, Marinette, of all people. The ultimate stalker. Instagram FBI agent...self-proclaimed master of information...and you don't know." She hollers and Mylene shushes her while Juleka laughs quietly Rose already explaining with a giant grin.

"Well as you know after the Kagami thing Kitty Section gained a lot of popularity and by a lot I mean a lot.".. To this I nod already having realized this information even before the video of Kagami and Adrien fighting and falling into the river got released.

"...well...one of the guys from the Summer Festival staff contacted us and they want us to perform the last act!" Rose finishes clapping her hands and I gasp my eyes wide.

"That's insane! You know that literally, every celebrity performs on that stage. I'm so happy for, you guys!" I cheer Rose's excitement rubbing off on me and Alya shakes me again, grinning from ear to ear.

"Not only that, but they offered us all free VIP tickets. We are going to be there, front freaking row!" My heart feels as if it is going to burst out of my chest, my hands joining Alya's as we jump up and down before the whole Adrien situation hits me.

"Wait, but he is going to be able to present himself along with all of you right?" I ask plopping down on the floor as Juleka shrugs, regaining her seriousness.

"We have no clue, my brother was talking to him and Nino the other day but..." Juleka starts but is interrupted when the latch leading to my room opens, my mom's face popping up contorted by a smirk.

"Hey, mom what's up?" I ask looking at her expression as the other girl greet my mom in unison. She doesn't respond to my question immediately, obvious greeting all the girls and offering baked pastries, before addressing an unasked question in her eyes.

"Well Mari, by the way, there is a boy downstairs waiting for you. Luka Couffaine, he seemed pretty nervous when he saw me and your dad at the door."

To this Alya stifles a laugh with a cough, Chloe's smirk matching my mom's as I nod already up on my feet and joining my mom in the stairs. Behind me I can hear Juleka say softly something that sounds like speaking of the devil before Alya erupts in furious laughter, the other girls trying to shush her.

"Mari where do you find all these handsome boys? First, Adrien now this new Luka...Not even I at your age found such fine boyfriends..." I don't let her finish my face becoming red as I shake my head furiously, sprinting towards the entrance before her.

"Not my boyfriend and you stay here with my dad. I'll go out and greet him. He probably brought something for Juleka, he is her brother after all." My mom doesn't respond giggling softly as she disappears into the kitchen, my blush intensifying as I realize Luka had probably heard all that from outside. The walls in the bakery weren't that thick after all.

"Hey, Luka." I say before opening the door and to my relief, he doesn't seem to have heard, a pair of earphones still attached to his ears.

"Oh hey, Ma-Marinette." He says a bit loudly before taking them off, his light blue eyes reflecting the moonlight.

"Hi, Luka. Ummm...what's up?" I say awkwardly, closing the door behind me and having the stupid realization that all I was wearing was an old stained sweater and faded pj shorts.

Apparently, my newest life trend was for me to meet up with handsome guys in my pajamas, huh.

"Oh, nothing...well, I don't know. Originally, I was sent to bring Juleka her allergy medicine, but apparently, she had some extra in her school bag. However, by the time she told me I was already on my way here so I just decided to come around and say hi. So...hi." He says chuckling after the hi, rubbing the back of his neck and proceeding to look up at the night sky.

"Well its nice to see you. For reals...not just for courtesy. Of course, I need to be polite, but your presence makes me really happy...I mean not too happy...well, you get what I am saying." I babble incoherently his eyes meeting mine as he grins widely.

"Its okay I get that you're being politely impolite and are not happy but happy to see me, am I right Ma-Ma Marinette?" He teases, which makes the heat rise to my own cheeks as he looks at the phone in his pocket, his brow furrowing.

"Well, I guess I should get going. Don't wanna continue interrupting your sleepover, I'll see you some other time." He comments softly already stepping back, but I impulsively grab his hand and shake my head.

"No. I mean...don't leave just yet. I wanna talk to you for a bit, I mean this is the last day before summer and you're probably traveling. Besides, Alya and the rest are clearly being entertained by our conversation...right, Alya?" I say loudly after realizing there was a pair of glasses peeking out of my window, which is then followed by a ton of laughter, cursing, and finally the sound of the window closing shut.

Luka chuckles at the whole ordeal and looks down at where my hand is still hooked with his, my blush intensifying as I quickly release him, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh sorry...shouldn't have done that..." I stammer looking away as I slowly take a seat on the sidewalk, but to my initial dismay, he doesn't respond, staring at me intently. Then instead of just taking a seat next to me, he sits and grabs my hand lacing his fingers with mine once more.

"Your hand is so big compared to mine..." Is all I can manage and that just brings another huge grin to his face, both of us staring up at the night sky.

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe you're like two years younger than me. I usually used to view my sister and her friends as immature, but I guess I was wrong." He admits and I raise an eyebrow at the realization that he was in fact 18. It wasn't as I hadn't known about his age before, but just by sitting here next to him, I felt so...so....young, my stomach filled with fluttering butterflies, my mind muddled with the faces of two different boys, and my heart stuck in the in-between.

"Have you ever liked someone before me? Or dated before?" I blurt out of the blue, looking at his face as I try aimlessly to sort out the flurry of thoughts. It scared me to realize that I was so vulnerable, that a boy with yellow hair and green eyes had the power to make me doubt this. To make my feelings for this new boy, who was clearly interested in me, become a fight within me.

"Yes. I won't lie to you there. I've been with some girls before you, but its never been anything long. Apparently, I'm too strange to understand or something, so it doesn't work out." He says and looks oddly self-conscious, my thumb rubbing the back of his hand. It surprised me that girls had been the ones to dump him, he seemed like the heartbreaker type.

"You? Strange? If you're strange then I am a freak or something. I mean you're like the coolest dude I know..." I immediately reply and his brow furrows in return, his free hand brushing a hair out of my face.

"You're not a freak, Marinette. Stop telling yourself those things. I know my opinion doesn't change how you view yourself and that I've told you this before, but you're the most amazing girl I've met. I mean you are brave, kind, smart...honestly, I'm lucky that you came to watch our concert that day."

I look away from his eyes when he says this my nerves getting the best of me. There was something about Luka that disarmed me, it was as if with just one stare from his sky-blue eyes he could figure out my thoughts.

"Thank you, Luka...it...means a lot...and....and...where are you going this summer?" I ask desperately, my change of topic painfully obvious. It wasn't that I hated when people flirted with me, after all, I constantly had to deal with Chat's onslaught of puns and innuendos, but just the idea of someone finding me any sort of appealing brought on waves of confusion to my brain. After all, I had never been popular with the boys. In fact, it had always seemed quite the opposite, Chloe hoarding the male attention while I stood in her shadow. That is until this year rolled around.

"Nowhere. Gotta help my mom out. Juleka is leaving for Bordeaux with Mylene for a week though. What about you?"

My shock is probably evident in my face at his remark of staying because he smiles slightly and nods as if affirming what he had just said.

"Oh well, I'm staying too. I think I might, but its just a hope, go to Shangai to visit my grandpa around August, might miss a few days of class. However, I'll be here for this weeks. Bored as always. Am I right?" I mutter and suddenly feel a sound coming from my purse my eyes widening as I realize it was Tikki.

"Oh well, now I know who to call when I'm bored...actually about that...I know that we haven't known each other for so long....but..." I can't hear the end of it cause another shriek from Tikki has me up on my feet and I turn to face Luka who seemed oddly uncomfortable at my outburst.

"Sorry, sorry Luka. I have to go run an errand for my mom. I forgot...my....my phone alarm just sounded! And that means I'm supposed to have gotten her the stuff from my grandma's place by now. Besides the girls are waiting...and I'm sorry I really...really gotta dash." My blabber is drowned out by one of his usual reassurances and I have the sudden urge to ignore my duty and just stay to hear what else he has to say, but I know better. His bewildered face the last thing I see as my feet pound against the pavement, the night becoming a blur around me.

However, as Tikki escapes my bag and transforms me once we hit the next block I can't help but wonder...

What had he meant to say? 


	9. Jealousy and...giant dogs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our best boi gets j e a l o u s hehehehe

**Adrien's POV:**

There was a cold vibe to the night. I don't quite know what it is or what makes me feel that way since its mid-June and temperatures are definitely not low, but yet I stood shivering in my green bomber jacket waiting as Natalie and Ezra prepared the limousine. In a few hours, my dad and I would be boarding the private jet to go to NYC and I definitely wasn't ready for that prospect. I still hadn't told him about performing in the festival and just the thought of missing out on the event of a lifetime made me shudder. Now wasn't the time either, after all, he was still in the house in some sort of video call meeting and had told Natalie to take me to get him some cloths samples for the trip. That was his newest way of dealing with me.

Instead of having to face his disappointment of a son he had decided the best course of action to keep Adrien away from not only from his office but from any new potential scandals was to send him on random errands, which were supposed to "build character" or something.

Yeah, life couldn't get worse than this.

"Come on Adrien," Ezra said in his usual gruff tone and I entered the limo my eyes trained on the ground, the sound of the door shutting next to me ringing in my ears.

I might as well have been kept in a prison.

"Hey, cheer up dude. Look I bought us some cheese while you were at school...and think about it we are gonna have a blast in NYC. Awesome food, the crazy metro, there is so much we can do..." I don't respond, fidgeting with my ring as I watch the so familiar scenery go by. There was something comforting about it all, the streets somehow permanently etched in my mind.

"...and besides its only two weeks and then the summer fest aka best summer ever!" Plagg adds excitedly, seeing that his mention of NYC hadn't aided the cause, which brings a slight smile to my face.

"Thanks, Plagg..." I mutter, grabbing a small cheese from my bag and handing it to him as I watch the school roll by. It was true what Plagg had said, despite my desire to stay in Paris, NYC had a whole lot to offer. After all, it was my first time in the states and my dad would probably be hella busy so I'd have plenty of time to go out exploring without Natalie or Ezra. Not to mention the possibility of performing at the festival looming in my future, which brought a tingly feeling to my chest.

Yes, indeed this summer had chances of being the best.

And I couldn't wait to see what it had in store.

"Wait, Adrien...did you say goodbye to your friends before we leave for New York?" Plagg interjects, bursting my thoughts and I rub the back of my head thinking as we stop at a traffic light.

"Yeah I mean I said goodbye to Nino, Luka, Alya, Rose, the whole..." I stop mid-sentence though my eyes widening when I realize I had in fact forgotten to say goodbye to someone.

Marinette.

"Shi...you're right Plagg. I forgot!" I mutter hurriedly staring at the window before realizing we were just a block away from Mari's bakery. I still had a chance.

"Hey, Natalie! I am really hungry right now and I heard about a really nice bakery nearby. My friend's parents are the owners. Can you guys park real quick and I'll run get some sweets for all of us and come back?" I make up on the spot, praying that the light wouldn't turn green just yet and to my surprise she nods, giving me a stern look before warning,

"Yes, you can. We will wait for you parked on the other side of the streets. You have twenty minutes. Any more time and we will personally call Mr. Agreste." The end of the reprimand makes me shudder slightly, but don't waste any more time stalling grabbing my bag and jumping out the limousine as the light changes again my eyes wide with excitement. After all, it had been a long time being left on my own. It felt...liberating.

"Okay, casanova. Go say goodbye to your girlfriend...oh wait ex-girlfriend." Plagg hisses chuckling, and I slam the bag shut, his complaints barely audible in the usual noise of the night.

Quickly I make my way along the street allowing myself to contemplate my current predicament as I approach the usual white building. Yeah, I was still desperately in love with Ladybug, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized me dating Ladybug was an inconceivable concept.

We were superheroes bound by duty and would always remain that way,

Paris would always come first no matter what.

Meanwhile, Marinette was one of the nicest girls I knew, she was sweet, smart and we had definitely had fun at the dance that other time. Not just fun, it had been one of the best nights of my life.

Yeah...this was my night to make things right.

Despite that, as I finally reach my destination I stop dead in my tracks, seeing to figures huddling under the shop porch. Their hands were interlocked and they seemed to somehow blend into the scenery, their figures lit up by the warm lights of the streetlamp as they discussed something in soft whispers.

I felt as if someone had stabbed me at that moment, the color of the moment bleeding out as I realized who the two figures were.

It was Marinette...and Luka.

Immediately, I turn on my heel walking away slowly as I try to delete the image from my mind.

My entire body felt cold again and the only emotion I could feel was some sort of distorted rage that threatened to consume me whole. However, to my surprise, it wasn't aimed at them.

It was aimed at me.

I had never known myself to be jealous, in fact, I had thought myself to be quite the opposite avoiding people like past Chloe that spent their lives discussing the flaws of others or wishing misfortune on those who she believed were superior to her. After all, I had been given everything I'd ever wanted since I was a child so it only made sense that I'd dedicate myself to giving back.

But now all I felt was envy.

It was my fault that things had turned out this way, I was the jerk who had rejected her because of some superhero that was clearly out of my league. However, I couldn't help yearning to be the one by her side holding her hand and watching the stars without having to worry about responsibilities or my security or anything like that. I wanted to know how it'd be like to kiss her or hold her...I just wanted to know how it felt like to be loved for once in my life.

"ADRIEN!" Someone screams and my anger shatters, being replaced by numbness as I look up to see Plagg shaking my hair desperately.

"WHAT!" I scream back and he seems to want to retort, when suddenly we are interrupted by what sounds like screams, turning to see a 10-year-old boy riding a giant...dog? Staring down at the panicking civilians.

"Paris. My name is the dog-master and I am here to show you all what my magical dog can do!" Then he pulls on the leash and the dog howls the ground feeling as if it was shaking. Due to the fact that we are used to this crazy things, both I and Plagg immediately cover our ears watching astounded as the people nearby drop on all fours and start barking, the boy laughing as he continues to move through the crowded street.

Well...there goes my night. 


End file.
